gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNR-010/XN XN Raiser
XN Raiser (XN pronounced Sun) is a conceptual modification of the original GNR-010 0 Raiser which is featured in the sidestory Gundam 00V. The unit is piloted by a non-Celestial Being member, a civilian, Saji Crossroad. Technology & Combat Characteristics The XN Raiser is a configuration of the GNR-010 0 Raiser equipped with the GN021XN XN Unit. It still carries the same armaments as the original 0 Raiser, but adds on two GN Buster Sword III for flight stability in fighter mode which also serve as raming weapons. The fighter also has a pair of MS arms to hold the swords. When combined with the 00 Gundam, the entire craft docks onto the Gundam's back with the sword handles exposed for 00 to quickly use. Celestial Being intended to mass produce the XN Raiser for the other Gundams to utilize, but production costs and complications prevented this. Also, due to the instability rates of the Twin Drives randomly fluctuating when docked with XN Raiser, it was not produced and only exists as simulation data. Armaments GN Micro Missile Upon hitting the target, it will inject GN Particles, destroying it from the inside. Suitable against huge targets like warships, 0 Raiser's missiles are smaller compared to those used by Gundams, so more can be stored in the 0 Raiser. Because of improvements in compression technology, the power loss as a result of smaller size is nil. The weapon is target seeking, so it's a very important armament for Saji, who is not suitable to battle. Usable when docked. GN Beam Machine Gun Beam cannon using GN Particles, 0 Raiser's main armament. It's firing rate is higher than a beam rifle, but weaker. The same weapon is used in Kyrios and Arios. This weapon uses up a lot of GN Particles, for 0 Raiser which is not equipped with a GN Drive, there's a limit of use. However, since Saji is not very active in the battlefield, the energy consumption is not a problem. Usable when docked. GN Beam Gun Same weapon as used by Exia. Used to shoot down missiles, range is long but power is weak. When used against a solar furnace equipped suit, it's mainly for distraction. The actual use for this weapon is to distract enemies when combining with 00 Gundam. After combined with 00, the attack direction is fixed to downward. GN Buster Sword III System Features Sensor Unit Equipped in front of 0 Raiser, it includes multiple sensors, which are more powerful than those equipped in MS. Used for data gathering in battle, and send the information to other MS. To fully utilize this system, a pilot and a Haro is needed. Raiser System Raiser System is a system feature unique to GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The system itself is designed to help stabilize the Twin Drive System and store additional GN particles for 00 Gundam. History Thinking that he should be able to defend himself, Saji Crossroad goes into a battle simulator in the GNR-010 0 Raiser's cockpit, but he kept being shot down. "If it's a Gundam at least... it would be stronger..." slipped out from him. Red Haro heard this complaint and said, "Gundam impossible, Gundam impossible". "I know!" Saji retorted. "But, 0-Raiser can be made stronger." Immediately following that, Red Haro changed the data of 0-Raiser into GNR-010/XN XN Raiser. "Fight, fight." Red Haro arbitrarily started the simulator and thrust him towards the enemy mobile suits. "Fight!" Saji thought, and in the next moment the XN-Raiser destroyed the enemy. Though Saji was surprised with the XN-Raiser's fighting strength, he couldn't fight such a violent fight, and thought that he has no choice but to fight his own battle without the XN Unit. Pics Gallery File:CG GNR-010XN XN Raiser.jpg gnr-010xn.jpg XN UNIT.png|GN021 XN Unit xn.png|XN Unit equipped with a self guided system References File:00V XN Raiser.jpg File:00V XN Raiser article.jpg File:00V XN Raiser article II.jpg File:00V XN Raiser article III.jpg File:00V XN Raiser II.jpg File:00V XN Raiser V.jpg File:GNHWB Seravee Gundam + XN Raiser.jpg File:XN Raiser Interview.jpg File:GNHWM Arios+ XN Raiser.jpg File:GNHWR Cherudim+ XN Raiser.jpg File:00 XN Raiser article.jpg File:GNHWR Cherudim+ XN Raiser.jpg File:XN Raiser article IV.jpg File:HJ0910034.jpg|GN021XN XN Unit File:HJ0910054.jpg Notes The GNR-010/XN XN Raiser is equipped a with GN021XN XN Unit an add-on to increase its strength. External Links XN Raiser on MAHQ